Army of Two
by m00man1
Summary: As more and more daedric princes are being discovered, some are still rearly known to the mortal realm. As it is for the daedric prince of honor Kowio'Jamao. When he finds out of a land outside of Tamriel which has converted entierly into deceit, treachery, rape and other dishonorable acts, Kowio'Jamao sends his two best Jamavoin warriors to change the leadership of this country.
1. Chapter 1

Knyemaeus stabbed his right sword into the stomach of the Daedroth and used his left to slice through its neck.

As the beast fell to the floor, Knyemaeus looked around at the scattered bodies of Dremora and Xivilai lying dead along the oblivion wastelands.

"It looks like you've had a productive day." Knyemaeus turned around to see Clavicus' dog Barbas approaching "Anyway, I've heard that Kowio'Jamao wants you."

Knyemaeus sheathed his swords "And why were _you_ snooping around the Jamavoin planes you insufferable mutt?"

"Hey, I was just passing bye and I over heard him." the dog protested "And the only reason _why_ I was passing bye was because Clavicus threw me out into the plains for a short while."

"So why did you even bother searching for me?" retorted Knyemaeus "If my prince wanted me then I would be summoned anyway."

"I wasn't _looking_ for you, I just saw a big fight and it just so happened to be you!"

"Whatever." Knyemaeus turned to walk off, but as he did the purple and black void consumed him as he was summoned by Kowio'Jamao.

"It's good to see you Knyemaeus." said the Daedric prince sitting in his throne.

Knyemaeus nodded a greeting and asked "Why have you summoned me?"

"Well," continued Kowio "You and your older brother Broudravus are the only warlords of my entire army. Yet I need both of you to leave oblivion and down to the mortal realm."

"Why?"

"Well there is a group of orcs you need to kill you to kill."

"But if it's only a group of orcs then why does both of us need to fight them, actually why does a Jamavoin Warlord have to go?"

"The orcs are only a small part of your mission, right now your brother is taking care of something entirely different but in the same area."

"Ok."

"Anyway," the prince continued "there's a monastery of female protagonists which counts any sign of sexual conduct a sin and worship a god unknown to me or even Hermaeus Mora for that matter. But this monastery has been raided by gutless orcs who have defiled the women and have currently beaten down any army which have apposed them so far."

"This doesn't seem like standard orc nature."

"This is because they are not from Tamriel my dear Knyemaeus which you have been spending far too much time in." he stood up and approached Knyemaeus "No, I do not know the name of this land but I do know it's a far way off. And the orcs in this place are fat grotesque monsters who would run as soon as someone stronger opposed them."

"I have an idea why I need to kill them already." murmured Knyemaeus.

"Well they are connected to an entire network of un honourable organisations which secretly rule the entire land and crush anyone who tries to stand up to them."

"How big is the network?"

"Not as big as Tamriel but it is bigger than Skyrim and Solstheim put together."

"Ok and Broudravus is down there now?"

"Yes." a small smile crossed the prince's face "Let's just say he's crashing a party."

…

Broudravus strolled past the party guests, even though they were taller, Jamavoin warriors looked human enough. On the other hand the nasty scar on his right cheek from a previous encounter using this body and his superhuman build made all the other guests around him uneasy.

Broudravus wanted to equip his armour and weapons before he even entered the party and fight his way in to the palace courtyard but he couldn't let the king have time to escape.

As he made his way over to the main attraction, Broudravus realised why Kowio'Jamao wanted the king of this palace dead.

In the middle of this sunny courtyard was a massive cage holding a young nude woman and a rather grotesque, lizard like monster.

The party guests cheered as the creature started to advance towards her.

Broudravus had enough of this. He quickly pinpointed the jarl who was sitting in a throne in the middle of a large table and then silently called upon Kowio'Jamao for his armour and weaponry.

As soon as he did, Broudravus was consumed by the purple and black void. He could feel his daedric armour materialising around him. Soon the void vanished and Broudravus was completed with full daedric armour, grate sword, bow and arrows.

Quickly, Broudravus pulled out his bow and fired an arrow through the bars of the cage, penetrating the beasts head and causing it to screech out in pain as it fell to the floor dead.

Just as quickly, he turned around and fired another arrow in-between the eyes of the jarl.

Five guards in green scaled armour, long swords and green metal kite shields surrounded him.

A guard with no helmet revealing his face and plated armour took a step closer to him. He seemed to be some form of general.

"You are under arrest in the name of our…" he took a quick glance at his now dead leader "jarl. What do you have to say in your defence?"

Broudravus sheathed his bow and pulled out his great sword "Fight me!"

A guard to Broudravus' right swung first so he quickly countered and swung, decapitating the guard. Then all the others apart from the general decided to strike. One lunged into Broudravus which was futile as Broudravus' sword was longer and the guard ended up impaled on it. He then quickly swung backwards up vertically, chopping in through the groin of another guard and out through his left shoulder. Broudravus then swung his sword, swiping under the legs of the last and knocking her off of her feet. Broudravus then stabbed his sword into her heart.

Broudravus turned to catch the general (along with the party guests who haven't gone running) in awe.

"Too much of a coward to fight with your men?" jeered Broudravus. No answer.

Broudravus then noticed the general seemed more or less distracted. Broudravus looked behind him but there was nothing of interest there. The general then let out a few coughs of blood before falling forwards to reveal a crossbow bolt in the back of his head.

Broudravus looked up to find a burnet woman opposite him with a crossbow in her hand, a deep purple/blue breast plate with matching gauntlets, boots and plate skirt.

She nodded a small greeting over to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Knyemaeus materialised at the doorway of this monastery.

It was a pretty impressive structure. It had a massive garden which has now been trampled on and was littered with bodies of soldiers. Also most of the statues were broken and the knocker had a woman's head stuck to it but it was still impressive.

Knyemaeus walked along this death scene to the large bloodstained doors. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

Seeing that the new attachment to the door knocker; Knyemaeus decided to use his fist.

He knocked once… no answer.

He knocked harder… still no answer.

Knyemaeus took a few steps back and then charged at the door. It cracked right open in the first hit. Splinters flew everywhere and Knyemaeus almost lost his balance.

…

Mitchell looked as the big man crash through the big brown, wooden doors.

The man with the black, scary looking armour then started walking deeper into the big house so Mitchell decided to follow him.

…

Knyemaeus walked along this grand marble hallway. For some reason his entrance didn't seem to alert anyone or any thing yet he still had the feeling that he was being watched.

A woman's scream echoed through the hall.

"Ok then." mumbled Knyemaeus "Now thins are getting interesting."

…

Broudravus walked towards the woman who had fired the bolt. He had barely met her at conversation distance when two crossbow bolts bounced off of his chest plate.

Broudravus looked up to find two guards armed with crossbows on a balcony.

But before he could do anything, two black robed and hooded guys stabbed them in the back with small daggers.

Male soldiers wearing the same styled armour as the woman but with plate legs and chest plate instead of plate skirt and breastplate. They killed any remaining guard and herded up all of the fleeing guests and then they also surrounded Broudravus. Weapons bared.

"Well." said Broudravus, sarcasm in his voice "It's nice that you appreciated my help."


	3. Chapter 3

Broudravus was taken into a makeshift interrogation chamber which consisted of a small cylindrical room with a dusty rectangular in the middle and two wooden chares placed opposite either end of the longest sides. A guard was positioned at the entrance.

Broudravus sat at one chair as the woman he saw with the crossbow sat at the other.

"State your name, rank and intention." she ordered "And in that order."

"Broudravus, Jamavoin honour guard and you probably wouldn't understand." he replied calmly.

(Ok I know I said warlord in the first chapter but honour guard sounds allot cooler.)

"Try me."

"Ok." sighed Broudravus, trying to peace a sentence together "I have been sent from the Oblivion realm by order of Kowio Jamao to rid this land of its dishonourable injustices."

"O.K…" she scratched the back of her neck "So are you working with anyone else?"

"Well my brother should have gotten here by now."

"So you and your brother?"

"Yes."

"So you expect to overthrow our government with just the two of you?"

"I expect to do that and more with only one of us." Broudravus stood up "My work here is done anyway."

"Sit back down." she ordered.

"I don't take orders from you." retorted Broudravus.

"We could help you!"

"I don't need help from some form of rebellion." Broudravus turned to leave "I don't like people who work in the dark."

"You've just set our progress back a year!" she protested "You can't just leave!"

The guard stepped in the way of his exit.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." warned Broudravus.

"You're a Daedra?" asked the girl. She seemed to be sat in thought.

"How do you know?" Broudravus turned around.

"My sister studies them." she said "You mentioned Kowio Jamao. Do you know anything about Hermaeus Mora?"

"I do."

"Well there's a shrine of his not to far south of here." she continued a bit more solemnly "My sister studies the Daedric prince Kowio Jamao however she had some trouble finding it. But she was able to find an abandoned shrine of Hermaeus Mora. She went to gain knowledge of your people but hasn't… she hasn't came back since." she looked up at Broudravus, tears in her eyes "Can you help me?"

It took Broudravus a few seconds to respond to the sudden change in events before saying…

"Where's this shrine then?"

…

"Pleas just let her go!" the screaming was getting louder "Take me instead!"

Knyemaeus came to the door where he presumed the sound was coming from. He placed his hand on the knob. (giggity) He checked his surroundings because he still couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

However he turned back to the mission at hand and burse through the door.

What he saw made Knyemaeus both sick and angry at the same time.


End file.
